doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe
|número historia = 225 |doctor = Undécimo Doctor |junto con = Madge, Lily, Cyril |ubicación = Reino Unido, 1941 y un planeta desconocido, 5345 |escritor = Steven Moffat |director = Farren Blackburn |productor = Marcus Wilson |red = BBC One |fecha emisión = 25 de diciembre de 2011 |formato = 60 minutos |código producción = 7.X |serie = |ant = Death is the Only Answer |sig = Good as Gold |hecho ant = The Wedding of River Song |hecho sig = Dinosaurs on a Spaceship |serie2 = Especiales navideños |ant2 = A Christmas Carol |sig2 = The Snowmen }} The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (El Doctor, la viuda y el armario) es el especial navideño de 2011 de Doctor Who. Al igual que el especial del año anterior, este también adopta su nombre de una historia popular literaria, aunque esta vez con una alteración en el título. Argumento Nochebuena de 1938. Madge Arwell ayuda a un ángel del espacio lesionado, el cual promete devolver su amabilidad. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es pedir un deseo. Tres años después, Madge se escapa devastada por la guerra de Londres con sus dos hijos a una casa en ruinas situada en Dorset. Paralizada por el dolor ante la noticia de que su marido está perdido en el Canal de la Mancha, desea dar a sus hijos la mejor Navidad de todas. Los Arwell son recibidos por el Doctor, que actua como un cuidador loco. Sin embargo, un misterioso regalo de Navidad suyo los introduce en un mundo mágico e invernal. Madge debe aprender a ser más valiente de lo que nunca creyó posible y en que los deseos pueden hacerse realidad. Trama Reparto *El Doctor - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *Madge Arwell - Claire Skinner *Cyril Arwell - Maurice Cole *Lily Arwell - Acebo Earl *Reg Arwell - Alexander Armstrong *Co-piloto - San Stockman *Rey de madera - Spencer Wilding *Ven-garr - Paul Bazely *Droxil - Bill Bailey *Billis - Arabella Weir *Reina de madera - Paul Kasey Referencias Realidad *La finca pertenece al "tío Digby" y la familia pasa las Navidades allí para escapar de los bombardeos de Londres. En El león, la bruja y el armario, de C.S Lewis, los protagonistas son enviados a la casa de campo del profesor Digory Kirke para escapar de los bombardeos y descubren un portal hacia Narnia en un armario. *Hay una miniatura de la casa en el dormitorio de los niños. El Doctor se disculpa por no ser muy bueno haciendo escalas. En Regreso al futuro, el Doctor Emmett Brown se disculpa constantemente por la misma cosa. Planetas *El Doctor dice que el planeta es uno de los planetas más seguros que conoce. *Según el Doctor, "País de las hadas" no se parece en nada al planeta en el que están. Notas *Alexander Armstrong (Reg Arwell) le pone la voz al señor Smith en The Sarah Jane Adventures y en la historia de Doctor Who The Stolen Earth / Journey's End. *Arabella Weir (Billis) interpretó una versión alternativa y femenina del Tercer Doctor en AUDIO: Exile. *Spencer Wilding (rey de madera) interpretó antes al Minotauro en TV: The God Complex. *Este es la primera historia de Doctor Who de Matt Smith en el que ni Karen Gillan ni Arthur Darvill aparecen como nombres en los créditos de apertura. El nombre de Claire Skinner aparece en su lugar. *Con siete palabras, es el episodio de Doctor Who que tiene el título más largo. Errores de producción *El avión pilotado por Reg es un Avro Lancaster, que no se empezó a dirigir hasta 1942. El episodio se desarrolla en 1941. *Las puertas de la cabina de policía se abren hacia afuera, pero cuano Madge las desbloquea las puertas se abren hacia adentro. Continuidad *El Doctor tiene la Carta Magna (TV: The King's Demons). *Los guardabosques son de Androzani Major (TV: The Caves of Androzani). *El Doctor menciona que un árbol del Bosque de Cheem coqueteó con él, haciendo referencia a Jabe (TV: The End of the World). *El destornillador sónico no funciona con la madera (TV: Silence in the Library, The Hungry Earth, Night Terrors). *El sistema de derivación respiratorio del Doctor le permite sobrevivir brevemente en el vacío (TV: Four to Doomsday). *Madge Arwell apunta con un revólver Webley a los guardabosques. Este mismo tipo de revólver ha sido portado por Jack Harkness y Wilfred Mott. *El Doctor dice que llorar de felicidad es ser humany-wumany, al igual que sus otros términos como "wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey" (TV: Blink) y "spacey-wacey" (TV:'' The Doctor's Wife). *Reg dice: "Lo siento, amor mío", al igual que River Song al Doctor (TV: ''The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang). *Al final de episodio, Amy Pond apunta con una pistola de agua al Undécimo Doctor al aparecer por su puerta. Anteriormente ya se ha dirigido con una pistola a su hija, River Song (TV: The Impossible Astronaut, A Good Man Goes to War) y a los Silencios (TV: The Wedding of River Song). El Décimo Doctor protegió una vez a Donna Noble haciéndoles un farol a los Adivinos con una pistola de agua. Este episodio fue el primero en que Karen Gillan apareció, como una adivina (TV: The Fires of Pompeii). *El Doctor dice que ha estado viajando en la TARDIS durante novecientos años. La TARDIS señaló anteriormente que habían estado viajando juntos durante setecientos años (TV: La mujer del Doctor). Este episodio se desarrolla después de The Wedding of River Song, que enlaza la edad del futuro Doctor de The Impossible Astronaut. de:The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe en:The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (TV story) Categoría:Episodios de 2011 Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 7 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Inglaterra Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Categoría:Especiales navideños Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el Sistema Solar Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Dorset Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1938 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1941 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2013 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo LIV